Mi Angel
by InazumaGirl02
Summary: Kazemaru muere y su amor, Midorikawa se siente algo culpable.Kazemaru empieza a visitar en sueños a Midorikawa.Mal Summary :D
1. Chapter 1

Importante: Inazuma Eleven no es mio (Excepto Akane)

* * *

><p>KazemaruXMidorikawa<p>

*Flash Back

Estaban en la practica Midorikawa corria delante de Kazemaru,este le dio un pase y al recibirlo sintio unas puntadas en el pecho

-Que te sucede Kazemaru?-Le pregunto Midorikawa

-No es nada no te preocupes-Le respondio

-Mas te vale-

Luego en la clase de Lenguaje tenian que hacer la tipica tarea y Kazemaru al levantarse le dieron nuevamente las mismas puntadas, pero esta vez eran mucho mucho mas Midorikawa se paro muy rapidamente a verlo, se preocupaba bastante por el ya que tenia sus sentimientos ocultos por miedo a que no le correspondiera.

-Kazemaru hablame!-Le decia Midorikawa mientras la profesora le tomaba el pulso.

-Rapido llamen a la enfermera!-

En el instante en que a Kazemaru se lo llevaba la ambulancia Midorikawa solo esperaba que no le sucediera nada malo y que al terminar la escuela iria rapidamente a verlo.

*Fin Flash Back*

Ahí estaba Midorikawa arrodillado al lado de Kazemaru, tenia sus ojos rojos y algo cansados el habia estado con Kazemaru casi todos los dias sin poder cerrar una pestaña, comia poco y en un momento Hiroto llego muy preocupado de su amigo.

-Midorikawa, debes comer algo-

-No tengo hambre-

-Vaya es muy raro en ti que no tengas hambre- Lo dijo para ver si lo alegraba pero no funciono

-Hum…-

-Sabes, Kazemaru le gustaria que comieras algo- Sonrio Hiroto porque era uno de los unico en saber el secreto de Midorikawa.

-Despues-

-Al parecer eres algo dificil de convencer, Midorikawa- Le dijo una chica de pelo largo y castaño, de apariencia muy parecida a Aprhodi solo que con miel mate y ojos cafes claro.

-Akane que haces aquí?- Le pregunto Hiroto

-Yo? Rara pregunta Hiroto yo soy la mejor amiga de Kazemaru- Y Midorikawa se puso muy celoso y Akane se dio cuenta

-Midorikawa no te enfades lo mio con Kazemaru nunca fue mas alla de amigos y sabes que nunca trataria de hacerte infeliz- Akane era muy sincera y no podia guardar secretos a largo tiempo excepto los secretos buenos que no afectaran a nadie.

-Hum…-

-Puedes confiar en Akane- Le dijo Hiroto

-Si se…-

-Estas asi por el? Verdad?- Le dijo muy dulce Akane

-Si…-

Luego de el pasar de los minutos Akane y Hiroto se despidieron de Midorikawa y se sentia impotente al no poder hacer nada y comezo a hablarle a Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre te quise mucho y aunque no creas, mucho y ahora que te veo asi

me siento…sin poder hacer nada, quiero que te recuperes no te puedo ver asi, pero quiero-

-Mido…rikawa- Dijo Kazemaru (bueno en realidad casi ni lo dijo)

-Kazemaru!- Dijo Midorikawa muy asustado y secandose sus lagrimas

-Ryuuji ya me tengo que ir-

-No no no, te tienes que quedar conmigo-

-Porque?-

-Porque te quiero conmigo para toda mi vida…- Kazemaru lo miro y no hablo –Kazemaru te quiero mas que cualquier amigo-

-Yo tambien-

-Que?-

-Te amo, Mido- Y Midorikawa se acerco y lo beso -Me alegro que antes de irme te haya dicho-

-Kazemaru, no me olvides- Y comenzo a llorar

-Nunca…- Kazemaru habia cerrado los ojos y se dejo de mover

-Kazemaru, Kazemaru!- Midorikawa corrio a buscar el medico –Akane busca a un medico-

-Que sucede?-

-Es Kazemaru-

Luego de varios intentos de salvar a Kazemaru, ya habia llegado su lo pudieron salvar, Midorikawa se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

_-Nunca me olvidare de ti-_

* * *

><p>Bien al parecer esta corto, pero es que estoy con las pruebas globales y no tengo mucho tiempo.<p>

P.D: Ahora que Kazemaru no esta el sera el unico que habla con _Cursiva_

_Bye~Bye_


	2. Chapter 2

KazemaruXMidorikawa

Midorikawa llego a su casa, seguido de Hiroto y Akane (Akane no vivía ahí solo se quedo a dormir).Ryuuji subió a su dormitorio y se quedo mirando por la ventana y el solo hecho de recordar a Kazemaru lo ponía triste, fueran momentos buenos o malos.

-Ryuuji podrías venir a comer con nosotros- Le dijo Akane

-No tengo hambre…-

-Es raro de ti- Rio- Seguro?-

-Si…- Empezaron a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos

-Ya no llores. La vida sigue no te puedes quedar así- Lo abrazo

-Pero es que no puedo. El verlo así sin poder hacer nada- Golpeo su cama- Me sentía tan, tan…-

-Tan qué?-

-Tonto, estúpido-

-Ya… A Kazemaru no le gustaría verte así. De seguro esta triste por verte así-

-Tienes razón- Se seco sus estaba en la puerta

-Y bien van a venir?- Les dijo

-Sí. Ahora Midorikawa está mejor-

-Gracias amigos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes-

-Para eso estamos- Le dijo Hiroto

Bajaron a cenar estaban muy callados, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Hiroto fue a contestar.

-Si? , Esta Bien, Akane es para ti-

-Si?- Akane empezó a hablar por teléfono

-Akane siempre habla demasiado en el teléfono- Dijo Midorikawa

-Sí pero que mas da-

-Chicos! Me quedare aquí esta noche-

-Que bien!-Le dijo Hiroto

-Hurra..-

-Vamos Mido pedí permiso para quedarme contigo y darte apoyo y así es como me rechazas?-

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad Akane-

-Sabía que lo dirías-

Hiroto bostezo (Hay que admitirlo cuando alguien bosteza, todos bostezan) y Midorikawa se levanto y retiro su plato

-Y si vamos a dormir?-Les pregunto Hiroto estirándose

-Me parece buena idea que te parece Mido?-

-Eh? A si por supuesto-

-Distraído- Le dijo Akane

Hiroto estaba lavándose los dientes y Akane lo esperaba en la puerta para ocupar el baño. Mientras que Midorikawa estaba poniéndose su pijama.

-Oye- Se escucho una voz lejana

-Quien dijo eso?-

-Oye-

-Akane, Hiroto no es una buena broma…-

-Te sucede algo Midorikawa?- Le dijo Hiroto que llegaba con Akane cepillándose su largo cabello.

-En serio no es de las mejores bromas-

-De que hablas?-Le dijo Akane

-Qué? Ustedes no están bromeando? –

-Todo esto te afecto la cabeza- Akane le dio la mano y lo llevo a su cama- Sera mejor que te duermas- Lo recostó y tapo- De seguro para ti ha sido un muy mal día-

-Si tienes razón-

-Akane dormirás en mi cama- Le dijo Hiroto

-Y tú? Donde piensas dormir?-

-En el sofá-

-Olvídalo yo duermo ahí, yo soy la visita-

-Quee?-

-Buenas noches Ryuuji- Le beso la frente

-Buenas noches Akane-

-Buenas noches Hiroto- Le beso la frente

-Buenas noches Akane-

Akane bajaba a la sala de estar mientras que Hiroto y Midorikawa se quedaron en la pieza de este último en absoluto silencio.

-Akane es como una madre- Interrumpió el silencio Hiroto

-Si…-

-Bien que tengas buenas noches-

-También a ti Hiroto-

Hiroto se retiro del dormitorio. Midorikawa se quedo mirando el techo y comenzó a recordar a su amado Kazemaru. Recordaba cuando entrenaban juntos, cuando iban a tomar helados, cuando estaban en clases, y etc. Empezaron a correr lágrimas hasta que comenzó a dormir. Soñaba que estaba en un parque corría y corría, el viento llevaba pétalos y flores y se le ocurrió de la nada seguirlo. Siguió y siguió el viento hasta que llego a cierto árbol que a su vuelta estaba Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru!- Lo abrazo

-Midorikawa-

-Que alegría verte pensé que te habías ido-

-Yo nunca me fui-

-Pero tu dijiste que…- Kazemaru levanto su dedo y cerro su boca

-Yo siempre estaré contigo-

-Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo-

-Pero por que te fuiste de aquí yo te quiero conmigo!-

-Todo tiene su fin solo que…-

-Solo que que?-Interrumpio

-Que todo tiene su fin-

-Hum…- Se cruzo de brazos

-No te enojes-

-Hum…-

-No me hagas hacerte cosquillas-

-No te atreverías…-

-Como que no?- Y le hacía cosquillas

-Ya ya basta!-

-Bien ya fue suficiente-

Estaban sentados y abrazados bajo el árbol solo se oía el viento correr.

-Te echo mucho de menos-

-Yo también-

-Me puedes hacer otra promesa-

-Cual?-

-Me prometes cuidarme y quererme siempre?-

-Sí, porque no lo haría?-

-No lo sé- Después sonaba un despertador

-Ya te tienes que ir- Le dijo Kazemaru

-Qué? No quiero-

-Tienes que levantarte e ir a la escuela-

-Bien-

Se despertó y apago el "Arruina-Momentos" de despertador. Había un sabroso aroma a pastel recién horneado.

-Que rico!- Se levanto de la cama corriendo y se topo con Hiroto en el camino. Se miraron con cara de "Yo llegare primero" y el otro respondía "Olvídalo". Corrieron hasta llegar a la cocina empujándose.

-Que se creen ustedes? Creen que es una pista para correr?- Se enfado Akane

-E-es que y-yo fue Hiroto – Sonrió Midorikawa

-Quee? Ahora la culpa la tengo yo?-

-Haber se callan los dos, quien haya empezado o quien haya terminado ambos están involucrados – Tomo aire- Bien ahora si quieren pastel tienen que bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y cepillarse el pelo. Bien?

-Si Akane- Dijeron juntos

-Así me gusta y que esperan ya vayan-

Luego de todo el procedimiento de Akane llegaron a tomar ese desayuno tan deseado.

-Bien iré a arreglarme-

-Está bien- dijeron ambos. Midorikawa iba a probar el deseado pastel

-Esta sabroso!-

-Si-

-Le daré las gracias a Akane- Dijo Midorikawa

-Si yo también-

-Que hablan chicos?- Llego Akane con su rímel y pequeño espejo

-De este sabroso pastel-Le dijo Hiroto

-Gracias Akane-

-Si esta delicioso-

-No hay de que- Sonrió. Empezó a sonar el teléfono – Yo voy-

-Oye Ryuuji-

-Qué?- Dijo con la boca llena

-Anoche te reías solo-

-Yo? No lo sé-

-Bien- Rieron juntos

-Chicos apresúrense estamos llegando tarde-

-Corran- Dijo Midorikawa señalando la puerta

-Tomen sus bolsos-

-El último cierra la puerta- Dijo Hiroto

-Rayos!- Dijo Akane devolviéndose a cerrar.

Corrieron hasta llegar a su salón entraron los tres juntos y cansados.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- Les dijo el profesor y se rieron

-Akane siéntate aquí con nosotras- Le grito Lika

-Lika tenías que gritar…- Le dijo Toko

-Bien-

Midorikawa se sentaba con Kazemaru pero este ya no estaba y solo sentía su presencia.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, Midorikawa-


	3. Chapter 3

KazemaruXMidorikawa

Después de una larga jornada de escuela Hiroto, Akane y Midorikawa volvían a sus casas. Akane se despedía de sus compañeros y por el camino se encontró con el capitán, Mamoru Endo.

-Se echa bastante de menos a Kazemaru- Le dijo Endo

-Si…-

-Te sucede algo?-

-N-no, porque?-

-Te noto extraña-

-Sinceramente me doy cuenta de que no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos-

-Pero, si quieres me cuentas- Akane se puso por delante de Endo

-Me preocupa mucho Midorikawa-

-Pero? Porque?-

-A-aaa p-porque- Se dio cuenta de que era un secreto de que Midorikawa amaba a Kazemaru y que Endo alguna vez guardo amor a Kazemaru

-Akane…- Movió su mano delante de su cara

-A porque ayer se cayó de la escalera y se golpeo su brazo!-

-Y no le pusieron yeso?-

-No fue tan grave-

-Bien- La miro extrañado- Llegue a casa, Adiós-

-Adiós, Endo…- Cuando ya veía a Endo a lo lejos suspiro – Pero que tonta soy-

Mientras que Hiroto y Midorikawa llegaban a casa. Iban a preparar la cena y no tenían idea de que hacer.

-Hace falta Akane…- Le dijo Midorikawa

-Si-

-Baah! Me iré a dormir-

-Yo también-

Midorikawa ya estaba poniéndose su pijama cuando empezaron nuevamente esa voz.

-Ryuuji-

-Hiroto?-

-Duérmete, rápido-

-Yaa…-

Midorikawa se puso a dormir y soñaba el mismo parque de la noche anterior pero esta vez había una banca con detalles dorados y blanca en su totalidad. En ella estaba sentado Kazemaru pero, esta vez era diferente tenía unas alas resplandecientes y vestía enteramente de blanco y claramente llamo la atención de Ryuuji.

-Kazemaru?-

-Si?-

-Porque vistes así?-

-Porque te tengo una sorpresa-

-Sorpresa? Adoro las sorpresas!-

-Bien es que ahora yo soy tu Ángel-

-Ángel? Y porque?-

-Porque te prometí que te protegería siempre-

-Ya entiendo-

-Te protegería de aquí al fin del mundo-

-Kazemaru…- Kazemaru tomo su barbilla

-Espero que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre, siento que por mi culpa tú eres infeliz-

-No es tu culpa…- Midorikawa parecía hipnotizado

-Me prometes ser el mismo de siempre?-

-Te lo prometo-

-Te amo Ryuuji-

-Yo también Kazemaru- Luego de esto se dieron un dulce y cálido beso que para Midorikawa era muy diferente a cualquiera. Después se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Kazemaru…- Se sonrojo

-Midorikawa quiero que seas feliz con alguna persona y – Se puso a sollozar

-Yo quiero ser feliz, pero quiero ser feliz contigo-

-Pero si yo, ya estoy en otra vida- (No me gusta decir que esta muerto T_T)

-Sí, lo sé pero, estas aquí conmigo y así estoy bien-

-Midorikawa…-

-Kazemaru si tengo que ser feliz con otra persona, entonces no quiero ser feliz quiero ser feliz con la única persona que amo en este mundo, y esa persona eres tu-

-…-

-Me entiendes?-

-Sí, te entiendo-

Sonaba una voz a lo lejos y al querer reconocerla era claramente la voz de Hiroto que lo llamaba diciendo "Midorikawa, despierta estamos llegando tarde otra vez"

-Ese es Hiroto- Le dijo Kazemaru

-Sí y al parecer estamos llegando tarde-

-Ya despierta- Midorikawa tomo la cara de Kazemaru y lo besó

-Adiós, Kazemaru-

-A-adiós-

Cuando abría sus ojos veía a Hiroto moviéndolo de un lado a otro y ya reaccionando a la realidad. Despertó asustado y se levanto rápidamente, se cambio de ropa y se hizo su típica coleta. Y corrieron a la escuela, iba un auto-camioneta al lado de ellos a muy baja velocidad y ellos corriendo. Este bajo su ventana.

-Chicos, tarde otra vez? Ya súbanse rápido-

-Akane, siempre nos salvas- Le dijo Hiroto muy cansado

-Lo sé, lo sé-

Habían llegado a la escuela a tiempo. Iban los tres caminando cuando Endo llego corriendo donde ellos

-Midorikawa, te sanaste tu brazo?-

-Brazo? Porque mi brazo?- Akane se acordó de su mentirilla piadosa

-S-su brazo hoy día amaneció bien. No te preocupes Endo-

-Ya me estaba asustando. Acuérdense del entrenamiento de hoy!- Dijo Endo mientras corría a quien sabe donde

-Porque pregunto por mi brazo?- Le dijo Midorikawa con mirada amenazante a Akane

-Y qué? Querías que le dijera lo tuyo con Kazemaru? Que acaso querías que todo el mundo lo supiera? Ah? Respóndeme Ryuuji Midorikawa!- Comenzó a gritar y se ponía roja (En honor a su nombre)

-N-no te pr-preocupes esta todo b-bien-

-Está bien- Sonrió

Estaban caminando por el pasillo cuando unos brabucones se acercaron.

-Oye y esta niñita era la que gritaba como loca en la entrada?- Le dijo mientras abrazaba a Akane

-Déjame!-

-Suéltala- Le dijo Midorikawa

-Haber mira quien lo dice el pequeñín la quieres de vuelta?-

-Si!-

-Toma!- Y tiro a Akane al suelo

-Sin vergüenza- Le dijo Hiroto

-Que dijiste?-

-Sin vergüenza –

-Te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho-

-A él no lo metas-

-Cállate tu niño- Lo iba a golpear cuando sintió un puñetazo en su abdomen pero, no fue de Midorikawa ni de Hiroto, fue de Kazemaru

-No te dejare solo- Susurro Kazemaru a Midorikawa

-Kazemaru!-

-Te las veras- Y lo golpeo nuevamente en su abdomen. Hiroto mientras paraba a Akane.

-Arggg! Mocosoo!- Grito. El grito se escucho hasta dirección donde la directora fue a ver qué pasaba

-Usted señor, a mi oficina- Le dijo mientras el llamado se paraba –Y usted señorita se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, gracias-

-Bien, ya usted apúrese-

Mientras se retiraban la directora y el brabucón Akane tomo a Midorikawa de los hombros.

-Como se te ocurre golpearlo?-

-Yo no lo golpee-

-Más te vale, no sé qué rayos hiciste pero agradece que se llevaron a él y no a ti –

Habían llegado a tiempo al salón de clases. Kazemaru, aunque nadie lo veía, estaba sentado al lado de su amado Midorikawa.

-No dejare que nadie, NADIE, te haga daño-


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien al fin subi el Capitulo. Me demore porque estuve de vacaciones y no tenia Internet ¬¬.**

**Ojala les guste :D**

* * *

><p>Fue otro largo día en la escuela. La educada señorita Raimon fue en busca de Midorikawa, Hiroto y Akane.<p>

-Oigan ustedes!- Les grito pero al parecer no la oyeron y esto la colmo.

-Oigan!- Natsumi tomo a Hiroto fuertemente del hombro y Akane la miro desafiante.

-Que quieres, Natsumi?- Le dijo Midorikawa.

-Como hija del director de Raimon, me han mandado a entregarles esto- Les entrego una carta firmada por el director.

-Y para qué rayos es esto?- Le dijo Akane

-Léanlo ustedes-

Los tres quedaron mirando la carta y Midorikawa ansiosamente la abrió y la carta empezaba así:

Estimados Alumnos:

Junto con saludarles, les informo a ustedes que vinieran a una reunión, que se realizara mañana conmigo. Vamos a cenar y hablar sobre el tema del fallecido Ichirouta Kazemaru ya saben, ustedes eran sus mejores amigos y quisiera saber cómo se sienten…(La carta seguía pero la termine así)

Cordialmente Presidente Raimon.

-Haber, haber como que ese tema?- Dijo Akane

-Van a querer ir?- Pregunto Hiroto con algo de ansias

-Vamos, si igual es una cena- Dijo Midorikawa recalcando la palabra "Cena"

-Bien, pero si pasa algo fuera de una "cena" será su culpa- Les dijo Akane

A la tarde los chicos se preparaban para ir Midorikawa se peinaba, Hiroto se ponía su corbata y Akane se maquillaba.

-Akane, puedes apurarte!- Grito Ryuuji

-Ya voy!-

-Esta chica se arregla demasiado- Dijo Hiroto poniendo su mano en la cara

Akane bajaba las escaleras con un vestido rosado y apretado con una flor en el hombro. Los otros dos la quedaron mirando de abajo para arriba.

-Chicos ya salí- Ninguno de los dos respondió –Chicos…- Se estaba enojando y poniendo roja –Hiroto Kiyama, Ryuuji Midorikawa pueden responderme por favor?-

-Ya vámonos- Dijo Hiroto dándose vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo.

Subieron al auto y fueron a la casa Raimon. Al llegar los esperaba Natsumi que miro envidiosa a Akane, por tener más busto que ella. Entraron, saludaron y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Y que le paso al joven Kazemaru?- Pregunto el señor Raimon

-No lo sabemos- Dijo Hiroto

-Como no saben?- Les dijo Natsumi

-No lo sabemos, entiendes?- Le dijo Akane

-Pues ustedes eran sus amigos y debe ser obvio que lo sepan-

-Eran? Somos sus amigos no porque no esté vivo no significa que no sea nuestro amigo- Se paro indignada

-Para tu información, los amigos saben todo de sus amigos o no?-

-Por eso no tienes amigos-

-Qué? Y Haruna y Aki? Y los chicos de la caravana?-

-Sabes todo sobre ellos?-

-P-pues y-yo..-

-Ves?- Y se sentó callada y elegante. Todos los demás sentados y mayordomos estaban asustados y no quisieron hablar por un buen rato.

*Silencio*

-Y bien no íbamos a hablar?- Dijo Natsumi

-Eh? Si si y supongo que lo extrañan? Verdad?- Dijo el presidente

-Sí, se lo extraña demasiado- Dijo Midorikawa

-Cuando fue la última vez que lo vieron?-

-El día de su muerte? Quizá?- Dijo Akane sínicamente y tratándolo de torpe (Akane es así y no es que le tenga mala al presidente)

-Está bien y ninguno tenía sentimientos con él o sí?- Rio, Hiroto y Akane miraron a Midorikawa.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, Midorikawa enamorado de Kazemaru?- Dijo Natsumi

-B-bien yo p-pues-

-Natsumi, me estas fastidiando…- Dijo calladamente Akane

-Dijiste algo?-

-No, que me gusto esto- Y sonrió

-Que lastima por usted, Midorikawa- Dijo el presidente

-Sí, porque ni en sueños estaría contigo- Le dijo Natsumi

-Yaa! Natsumi me colmaste todo lo que se llama paciencia! Además para que tantas preguntas- Se estaba poniendo roja otra vez- El pobre Ryuuji esta confesando todo con ustedes que con suerte ha hablado 2 o 3 veces y Natsumi me trata bastante mal. Lo siento pero yo me retiro- Estaba cerrando la puerta y dijo –Dije: Yo me retiro!- Hiroto y Midorikawa se levantaron, agradecieron la comida y se despidieron. Luego de unos segundos se abrió nuevamente la puerta.

-Gracias por la comida, señor Raimon- Dijo sonrojada Akane

-De nada-

Estaban esperando un taxi. Hiroto miraba a Midorikawa que estaba pegado mirando la calle.

-Arrg! Esa Natsumi se cree la muy todo, señorita perfección-

-Akane no te enojes- Le dijo Hiroto

-Oye Mido esa niña te hizo sentir incomodo?-

-Si…-

-Ya se las va a ver conmigo, no porque sea hija del presidente significa que no sepa pelear- Dijo Akane haciendo señas de pelea (Pegando golpes al aire)

-No te preocupes. Dijo que solo sería un sueño- Dijo mirando el cielo.

-Que pasa con eso?- Pregunto Hiroto

-Yo últimamente he estado soñando con él y ya saben hacemos cosas de…-

-De que?-

-De novios…-

-Pero no te avergüences de seguro es el que también te amaba-

-Sí, cuando el falleció me dijo que me amaba-

-Awww que lindo, ves es el que viene en sueños a verte-

-Si…-

-Esa Natsumi me las pagara-

Y tomaron el taxi. Cuando llegaron a casa Midorikawa estaba mirando la ventana mirando la luna.

-Sera solo un sueño o será verdad?- Preguntaba Midorikawa

_-Que no crees?-_ Dijo Kazemaru que apareció por detras

-Que tú estés en mis sueños realmente o es solo mi imaginación-

_-Por lo que dijo Natsumi, cierto?-_

-Si-

_-No soy parte de tu imaginación-_

-Me estoy volviendo loco!-

_-No seas tonto-_

-Pruébame que no estoy loco y no eres parte de mi imaginación-

_-Que te pruebe que no es tu imaginación?-_

-Sí y ahora-

_-Bien-_ Lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso lentamente. A pesar de ser prácticamente un fantasma Midorikawa sentía sus cálidos labios.

-Te sentí!-

_-A si?-_

-Si! Ahora sé que no eres mi imaginación-

_-Que bien que lo entiendas-_

En algún otro lado de la casa…

-Hiroto! Puedes venir un segundo-

-Si ya voy-

-Oye Ryuuji hace rato está hablando solo-

-De seguro está soñando con Kazemaru, déjalo. Si cuando duerme habla solo-

-Está bien-

-Ahora, puedes irte a dormir tranquila?-

-Bien… - Akane bajaba las escaleras y Hiroto la miro

-Oye no quieres dormir en mi cama?-

-Y tú? Donde dormirás?-

-En el sofá-

-No! Yo no vivo aquí duerme en tu cama!-

-Pueden dormir los dos juntos en la cama! Y un favor… Cállense y duérmanse!- Gritó Midorikawa

-Bien. Vamos a dormir y no molesten al príncipe- Dijo Akane

-Gracias!-

En el momento de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Midorikawa soñaba otra vez con esa misma banca y claramente estaba Kazemaru.

_-Esta vez te demoraste bastante-_ Le dijo Kazemaru con una leve sonrisa

-Si lo sé-

_-Pero eso ya no importa, estas aquí-_

-Ahora sé que no eres un sueño-

_-Natsumi fue algo terca en decir eso-_

-Si…-

Pasaron el resto del sueño abrazados y una que otra caricia. Ryuuji estaba escuchando la voz de Hiroto que lo despertaba.

_-Ya te tienes que ir…-_ Le dijo Kazemaru

-Pero no quiero-

_-Ya anda. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo-_

-Si lo sé, pero no te podría abrazar- Le dijo con un abrazo muy apretado

_-Me enojare contigo si es que no despiertas-_

-Así que con amenazas?-

_-Si lo quieres ver así -_

-Hum… Me despertare si es que…- Puso su dedo en sus labios

-_Si qué?-_

-Me das un beso!- Lo volvió a abrazar

-Bien- Lo beso tiernamente y cuando se separaron por falta de aire ya había despertado y vio a Hiroto sentado al final de la cama y enojado.

-Ya desperté!-

-Hace una hora te estoy tratando de despertar-

-Lo siento…- Puso su mano en la cabeza

-Ahora levántate porque nos están sirviendo el desayuno-

-Que bien! Hoy día desayunaremos bien!-

-Si… Hurra. Puedes apurarte!-

-Yaa!-

Cuando bajaron estaba Akane poniendo la mesa y salía un sabroso olor a tostadas con mantequilla.

-Yuju!- Grito Midorikawa

-Que rico!- Dijo Hiroto

-Ojala les guste-

_-Siempre estare contigo-_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado! <strong>

**En este capitulo creo que mencione mucho a Akane en especial cuando se enojo con lo de Natsumi V.S Akane no es que yo le tenga mala a Natsumi y Akane tampoco es que queria hacer todo el dialogo de Kazemaru con Midorikawa y necesitaba el porque de ese dialogo.**

**Estaba pensando hacer que Hiroto y Akane tengan una relacion asi podria el final con Midorikawa y Kazemaru :D**

**Bye~Bye**


End file.
